The Adventures of Anakin Skywalker's Little Sister
by DarthNasere
Summary: Nasere is Anakin Skywalker's little sister. Chapter 8 is now up after years of waiting! Sorry for that guys!
1. Me and My Brother

Mrs

Disclaimer I do not own Star Wars, Anakin Skywalker or any of George Lucas's ideas.

I do own Nasere so don't try to take her!

_**The Adventures of Anakin Skywalker's Little Sister**_

_**By DarthNasere**_

Intro

Nasere is a normal girl who can move objects with her mind when her emotions are at their peak. She is Anakin Skywalker's younger sister and is so attached to him that the council had their doubts about her, but those doubts were gone when the saw that she was just as powerful as Anakin. Because of this they allowed her to stay and so she was able to stay with Anakin. Her story continues 4 years after being found on her home planet of Earth when she was 6-years-old. In the present time in this story Nasere is 10 and Anakin is 21.

Chapter 1

I woke up to the feeling of being shaken by strong arms. It was my older brother Anakin Skywalker. Now most kids would think that being his little sister would be awesome because he is so powerful and strong and fun to be around. They are right he's a great guy when he's not trying to wake me up. "Come on Nasere get up! Obi-Wan says that we'll go out for breakfast if you get up now." Anakin says. "Fine. Fine I'm getting up..." I say into my pillow. "Good lets go," he says and then I turn to him ands say, "I wasn't finished! As I was trying to say I'm getting up in another ten minutes." I end this with a smirk that can match the disarming one that he gives. With an annoyed expression on his face he says, "That's it! You are so gonna get it!" I then innocently say, "What you wouldn't hurt your little sister would you?" He shakes his head and says, "No never, but I know I can convince her to do what I say." I become confused and say, "What?" Anakin laughs and gives me one of his smirks and that was all it took for me to realize what he was going to do. "Uh oh." I try to get out of bed and run to the door when he gets there before me and says, "Oh no you it's to late for that now." He got me when I got to the door and started tickling me. "No-hahaha-stop-hahaha!" I choke out between laughing. "Not until you apologize for talking back to me Squirt," he says. He calls me Squirt all the time because I'm eleven years younger than him, which makes me a lot shorter than him. I then say through even more laughter, "O-hahaha-K-hahaha-I-hahaha-I'm-hahaha-sorry-hahahahaha-big-hahahaha-brother!" He stops tickling and ruffles my hair. "Come on get dressed and let's go," he says.

Obi-Wan took us to Dex's Dinner for breakfast and Anakin and I got the same thing since I can't read the menu. I was born on the planet earth and Anakin (when he was still a padawan) and Obi-Wan (who was still his master at the time) had been sent to earth to find force sensitive children. They landed near where I lived and came to my house.

**Flashback**

**Knock knock I was 6 years old and heard the knock first. I called to my mother, "Mommy someone's at the door!" She called back, "Okay don't get it let me answer it." I said, "Okay mommy." She answered the door. It was the middle of winter so the cold air that rushed into the house made me shiver. She said, "Hello may I help you?" A tall man with red hair and a red beard and mustache said, "Hello ma'am my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my padawan Anakin Skywalker. We have come to this planet to find children who have strange or unusual powers that occurs when they are sad or mad or afraid. We have the power to sense these children and our senses have led us to your home. Do you have any children madam?" My mother looks at the two and said, "I knew you would come sooner or later. Come in you two look freezing. I have few questions I can ask you. The man named Obi-Wan said, "Thank you ma'am. I will try to answer your questions as best as I can, but first is that your daughter?" She answered, "Yes. Her name is Nasere. She is very shy so be careful." Obi-wan turned to the boy next to him and said, "Anakin why don't you go talk to Nasere and try to learn something about her while her mother and I talk?" Anakin replied, "Yes master." He then walked over to me and sat down next to me and said, "Hello my name is Anakin. What's yours?" I was too busy drawing to look up at him. "I'm Nasere." I replied. "What are you drawing?" he asked me. "A dream I had last night. I do this every time I have these kinds of dreams. They are like visions." I replied "What is it that this dream is about that you're drawing?" he asked and I answered, "I think it might be about you and Mr. Obi-Wan." "Oh why?" He had an amused smirk on his face that made me mad and then the phone broke off the wall and flew into another and smashed into pieces. "Because if you look at it you look almost exactly like the picture!" I said through greeted teeth. Anakin realized that he had some how made me mad and say quickly as not to anger me any more, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I just was thinking that you are definitely force sensitive because you can see into the future. I wasn't trying to make fun of you!" I calmed down and put my drawing on the refrigerator along with the others that were already there and said, "I draw these every time I have a dream. I think that the woman who is in most of my pictures is your mother because in the dream she said that her sons name was Anakin. Her name is Shimi right?" He became shocked and asked, "How did you know?" I say, "She told me her name in the dream silly that's how I know!" I smiled because I thought that for that moment that I was smarter than someone older than me. He made a strange look like he was annoyed with himself. This made me giggle and he smiled and said, "Yeah I guess that was a silly question."** _'I really like him but he is so much older than me'_** I thought. Anakin and I talked for a little while longer and he wouldn't stop making me laugh. "You are so funny Anakin." I say after he told me another joke. "I'm happy you like the jokes. I like making people laugh." he said. Obi-Wan and my mother walk into the room. My mother was holding a folder in her right hand. Anakin saw it and said, "That's my file?" He had become very confused about what was going on. Obi-Wan then said, "Before you become anymore confused Anakin I have asked Mrs. Siegel to adopt you. I have asked her this because it is in the best wishes of your mother. The only way for this adoption to become final is if you accept it. Will you Anakin?" Anakin sat there and thought for a while and then he looked at me. I looked into his eyes and knew his choice before he even said it. I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. He turned to Obi-Wan and my mother and said, "I accept just as long as we make some room on the refrigerator for my drawings." Anakin and I both laugh at that comment. My father came home from work and we introduced Anakin to him as his new son. Three days later Anakin helped me pack my things so I was ready to leave with him and Obi-Wan. I said goodbye to I parents and leave with my new big brother Anakin Skywalker and his master Obi-Wan to go to the galaxy Far Far Away.**

**End Flashback**

After breakfast Anakin takes me to the Room of a Thousand Fountains in the Jedi Temple. We sit on the edge of one of the fountains. He says, "Nasere I think it is time I tell you something." I asked him, "What Big Brother?'' he then puts his prosthetic handed arm around my shoulder (since I am on his right side) and says, "Nasere since I am a Jedi knight now the council thinks that I should take on a padawan." I nod showing that I understand what he is talking about, "And I have chosen you to be my padawan Nasere. What a better padawan than someone you're related to? Right?" I laughed in excitement and wrapped my arms around him saying, "Oh really Anakin! I love you big brother you're the best!" He smiles and says, "I love you too Nasere. Come on let's go or we'll miss your own braiding ceremony! We wouldn't want that now would we?" I laugh and say, "No let's go!"

R&R Please. This is my first story so be nice! XD Anonymous Reviews accepted


	2. Braids, Robes, and a Misinformed Council

Mrs

The Adventures of Anakin Skywalker's Little Sister Chapter 2

There are some crossovers in this chapter from Teen Titans.

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Teen Titans. I DO OWN Nasere so don't try to take her without messaging me first OK. Thanks guys hope you like this chapter:-)

It was my braiding ceremony, but it was a bit different than the braiding ceremonies held for boys. For me since I was a girl I got to keep all of my hair. All I had to do was put most of it up in a ponytail and leave some for Anakin to braid. It wasn't that big of a ceremony due to the war and all, but it still was exciting and it still made me anxious. When the ceremony was over Anakin took me to be fitted for new Jedi robes. The council made a new rule that padawans could have the usual tan colored robes or they could have robes like that of their masters'. We arrived at the "Robe Closet" (as Anakin called it), Anakin's friend Cerberus and his little sister (who is my friend) Raven greeted us. She seemed unhappy and we all knew that an unhappy Raven was a bad one. So I tried to see what was wrong, "Why so glum Raven?" She turned to me and I could see that she was more than upset. She was pissed off. Then she said through clenched teeth and her aura going haywire, "Of course I'm upset look at what I am wearing!" I laugh nervously and back up slightly and say "Okay I understand. Now just calm down before something blows up. Like me!" She calmed down after that and turned to her brother, "Cerberus have you found one in my size yet?" she asked him. "Sorry no. I guess your regular black outfit will have to do. I'm sure the council won't mind just as long as I where something similar. Right Anakin?" Cerberus said. "Right they won't mind much. Come on Nasere lets get you your new robes." Anakin said. "Okay Big Brother...I'm mean Master. Hehe." I said. He laughed, "Haha you're to much Nasere now come on."

I now had a Jedi robes that looked exactly like my brother's. As we were walking through the temple to go the council chambers we were halted when my friend Starfire saw me and hugged me with her bone-crushing grip. "Oh friend Nasere I am so happy that you finally have a master! Oh thank you Master Skywalker for taking her in!" she said with much glee in her voice. "Thanks Starfire and Anakin is my older brother." I said. "I never knew that. Then that's even better!" she replied.

When we reached the council chambers and went inside I saw a very sad looking Master Yoda. "Sorry am I for having to tell you this." he said, then Master Windu cut in and said, "It seems that Nasere already has a master..." "WHAT NO I DO NOT! NO JEDI WANTED TO TRAIN ME UNTIL TODAY THANKS TO ANAKIN! WHOEVER TOLD YOU ALL OTHERWISE IS PROBABLY TRYING TO MAKE IT SO THAT I AM FORCED TO LEAVE THE ORDER!" I yelled angrily. Anakin and the council all looked shocked. They had never heard me yell like that and they especially had never seen me this angry. After a few moments of silence Master Yoda took over again, "Can see I do that false the information given to us was. Sorry I am for the inconvenience."

After the little outburst I went back to Anakin and my apartment in the Temple. Anakin came in to my room and it looked as if he had been crying. He walked over to me and sat on my bed. As he hugged me he said, "Are you okay Nasere? I mean are feeling better now that, that was taken care of?" I didn't say anything. "I actually thought that you'd be taken away from me Nasere. That sounds dumb doesn't it? I mean you'd never let anyone do that right?" I looked up at him and said, "No big brother I was out of line today and I'm sorry..." Anakin interrupted me and said, "No Nasere you had every right to be so because of what happened. Don't blame yourself." Then the doorbell rang and...

CLIFFHANGER XD

R&R Please! Anonymous Reviews accepted!


	3. Trunks, Bedtime, Secrets, and the Senate

Mrs

The Adventures of Anakin Skywalker's Little Sister Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, DBZ, or Teen Titans.

Chapter 3

Recap: Then the doorbell rang...

I find a way to get out of Anakin's arms and answer the door. I open the door and see my friend Trunks. "Hey Nasere. I was just wondering if I could...HEY YOU HAVE PADWAN BRAID! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!" he says in shock. "Well first you can stop YELLING at me and next I just became a padawan today." I say to him. "Well who's your master?" he asks. "I am." Anakin says as he walks into the room. "W-w-w-w-WHAT! You're her master!" Trunks says. "Yep and he's my big brother!" I say as I hug Anakin and he hugs back. "OK but one question...Why did you not tell me?" Trunks asks me. "Because I swore to never tell anyone from earth because of Anakin's rabid fan girls on earth and the fact that if any Jedi who doesn't like me knew then I'd be in big trouble." I explain. Then Trunks say, "OK! Oh yeah I almost forgot! Can I use your lap top?" I knew that something was up so I say, "What will you be using it for?" "Oh um...uh...NONE OF YOUR BEES WAX!" he says. "OK then bye Trunk." I say and close the door, "If only the doors could slam!" Anakin laughs at me. "Come on Nasere lets go out for dinner tonight." "OK big brother... I mean master!" I say.

When we got home I went straight to bedroom since it had been a long day. I plop onto the bed that Anakin and I have to share since we still live in Obi-wan's apartment but when Obi-Wan's gone Anakin will stay in his room. (But I think that it should be Anakin's and mine now.) Anakin pushes me to my side of the bed. "Do you have to take up the whole bed Nasere?" he asks, "No but it's fun to try!" I say and run out of the bedroom and hide so he can't find me. "Hey get back here! Hahaha!" he laughs as he runs after me. I hide behind the couch and keep as quiet as I can so he won't see me. He still finds me and sneaks up behind me. By the time I sense him he's already grabbing me from behind. "Got you now little sister!" he says as he starts to tickle me for the second time today. "Hahahaha-NO-hahahaha-sthahahop!" I try to say through my laughter. Then Obi-Wan walks out of his bedroom and says, "That's enough you two it's 11:00 and way past Nasere's bedtime. You are her master Anakin so that means you have to have her in bed at her curfew."

Anakin and I go to bed and we both fall to sleep quickly because we're both exhausted.

_Dream Sequence Nasere_

_I'm walking through a corridor that leads into the senate building. I stop when I see Padme behind a pillar. I then see Anakin run to her and pull her into a loving embrace, but he doesn't look like Anakin because this Anakin has longer hair and a scar on his right eye. I know that mine doesn't so I thought that I was seeing the future. I move closer to hear what they are saying. "Padme what's wrong you're trembling?" Anakin says. "Ani... I'm pregnant." Padme says._

_End Dream Sequence Nasere_

I wake up and it is still nighttime and Anakin isn't there next to me. I decide to sneak to Padme's to see if my dream had some meaning to it. I sneak out of the temple and go the senate apartments. I walk through the front door because I have my own office here since I represent Earth in the Senate. I go to my office and climb out of the window that leads to my balcony and I climb up to the apartment above my office. This apartment I am climbing to the one that belongs to Senator Padme Amidala. When I reach her balcony I sneak into the apartment, but stop when I see Anakin and Padme holding each other in Padme's living room. I am in shock, not because Anakin was going against the code, but because he thought he couldn't trust me with this secret when I trusted him with mine. I feel heartbroken when I think that he can't trust me, but I'm happy that he is with someone he truly loves.

Anakin must have sensed my strong feelings because he lets go of Padme and walks out to the balcony with his light saber ignited. He didn't know that it was me so he was on high alert. He turns off his saber when he sees me standing there with my head bowed in sadness. "Nasere I..." I interrupt him and say, "You're sorry you can't trust me." I look into his eyes so that he could see my pain. "Nasere I'm sorry. I really am, but I promised Padme that I wouldn't tell anyone." he says to me. He looks like he is in as much pain as I am. I then look to Padme the same way I just did to Anakin and say, "I thought you were my best friend in the Senate Padme. I thought you said that you could trust me with anything and that I was the only person that you could truly talk to about _**personal**_ subjects." I am now on the verge of tears and I then turn back to Anakin and say, "You don't need to worry _**master**_ I'm not going to tell the council about this because I am _**trustworthy**_ and _**can keep**_ a secret just like you can keep one." I am crying now and I start walking to the edge of the balcony. Anakin says, "Nasere I sorry I really wanted to tell you then but you're..." "Just a kid! I know that but I can keep a secret! I trusted you with my deepest darkest secret, but _**no**_ YOU can't trust me with this! I'm going to my office and calling Obi-Wan to tell him that I am staying here for now and that you followed me out here." I say angrily at first but by the last sentence I have calmed down. Then jump onto the edge of the balcony and get ready to jump down a floor to mine when Anakin sees what I am doing he gets the wrong idea and says, "Nasere stop don't jump! Please little sister!" I turn to him and see the tears in his eyes. I realize what he thought I was going to do and I run over to him and hold him tight and say, "No big brother I would never do that. I can't leave you after what just happened and I never will. I promise. I was only leaving the way I came." With that I bring him and Padme to the edge of the balcony and point downward. We all laugh when they see my balcony right under Padme's. "Do you feel better knowing that I was only trying to jump to that balcony?" I ask Anakin and he answers, "Yes I do Nasere. Now go and do your _**Senate**_ business." When he says Senate he makes a strange face that makes Padme and I laugh. "I'll see you later big brother. Oh and Padme you better be ready for a massive debate today. I hear that some planets are having a hard time excepting the new bill we helped get into law." I say. "Oh boy whining diplomats." Padme says. I jump down to my balcony and I can feel that the force broke my fall. I look up and say, "Thanks big brother! I'll call Obi-Wan now OK? See ya!" He waved down to me and I walk inside of my office and call Obi-Wan and tell him that I went to my office and Anakin followed me and that we are staying here for the rest of the night and the next day.

I finish some paper work and get dressed for the Senate meeting. I have to call Padme to come help me put my dress on. "Where did you get this dress Nasere, it is so beautiful." she says. "Thank you I made it actually." I say. The dress was a very light colored dress that changes color when you are in different lighting. "You look beautiful Nasere." I turn to see Anakin saying that and leaning on the doorframe.

When Padme and I get to the Senate building we are greeted by our friends who represent planets that still exist and others that no longer do. First Starfire of Tameran comes up to us and greets each of us with a bone-crushing hug each. Then Raven of Aserath shares a friendly handshake with us. And last but not least Trunks of Vegetasei greets Padme with a handshake and me with a high-five.

Inside of the Senate a huge debate breaks out and is won by the side that Padme and our friends and I are on. (Of course!!) We go to the one place where Senator can act like normal people to celebrate our victory. We went to Dex's Diner for lunch. After we finished our desert made especially for us by Dex himself we were about to leave when I saw something out side. "EVERYONE GET DOWN! I yelled. Then something hit the diner and exploded and...

CLIFF HANGER!! XD

R&R Please! Anonymous Reviews Accepted! XD


	4. Short Recoveries, Grounded and Dinner

Mrs

The Adventures of Anakin Skywalker's Little Sister Chapter 4

Recap: "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I yelled. Then something hit the diner and exploded and...

Chapter 4

When I thought everything was calm I try to get up, but I can't. Feeling afraid that I was paralyzed I gently move my arms and legs and I let out a sigh of relief knowing that I'm okay. I look back to see what holding me down and I see Anakin lying unconscious on top of Padme and I. I became afraid again and start to shake him to try and wake him up. He stirs and I sigh again. I then look at Padme who is just as shocked as I am. "Are you alright Padme?" I ask. "Yes I'm fine. Are you alright Nasere?" She asks me. "Yes." I reply. I turn back to Anakin and ask, "Are you alright big brother?" He looks up and smiles at me. "Yes I'm fine. I just have a headache that's all." He says. Just then members of the Jedi council rush into the wreckage along with Clones and civilians to help save us from the massive pounds of debris that had fallen on us. "Is everyone alright in here?" Master Windu calls out. He hears a few murmurs of yes and is satisfied.

After the wreckage is cleared we were taken to the Temple's Healer to check for any injuries. I end up with a few bandages because of some cuts on my ribs and sides. And Anakin just can't stop pointing them all out so he can tickle me. He had a few cuts too but nothing major. Padme as lucky as she is didn't even get a scratch. The others didn't get hurt very much either, in fact Raven was able to stop the debris from crushing us.

After that we all went to our respected homes. When Anakin and I get back to the apartment he decides to give me a lecture on sneaking out at night. "Now Nasere you know that it was way past your curfew, but you still snuck out anyway." He lectures. "I know I am sorry, master." I say with my head bowed. "I know you are Nasere, but that was unacceptable. You're grounded." He says. "What but for how long?" I ask in shock. "Until further notice Nasere!" He says forcefully. "But the dirt bike races are this weekend and my team needs me!" I say. "I will accompany you to the races then but after they are over we will come straight back here and you will continue your training and studies. Is that clear Nasere? All that you are allowed to do is to go to your classes and our training sessions and _**senate sessions**_ and you are to do your paper work here so I can watch you. Is that understood Nasere?" He says. "Yes master." I say.

An hour after I was grounded I call Padme and ask, "Hi Padme I am grounded and I was wondering if you could bring my paperwork to me?" She nods. "Sure I'll be over soon." She says. "Thank you Padme and the access code to my office is I-L-O-V-E-A-N-A-K-I-N." I say. "Okay." She says as she ends the transmission. I then turn around and I see Anakin standing there and I say, "Um...uh...Anakin...I mean master...I was just...just asking Senator Amidala to...um...bring me my paperwork...and...um..." He puts a finger on my lips to quiet my "chatter". "Shush Nasere. I know. I know. I'm sorry I was just so afraid today of losing you and I thought that I should act like a master, but that made me act like less of a big brother to you and I'm sorry. You're still grounded but know that I only do it because I love you little sister." He says as he hugs me tightly to him and I hug him back saying, "I know big brother." We let go of each other and Anakin says, "Come on lets go to the cafeteria and get something to eat and maybe some desert if you're good on the way there." He winks at me. "Okay!" I say excitedly. And with that we went to go get dinner.

The rest of the week went great except for a few mishaps and tomorrow was the beginning of the dirt bike races and I am so excited.

But sorry you'll have to wait for the races because I won't say a thing about them until the next chapter.

R&R Please! Anonymous Reviews Accepted! XD


	5. Big Race, Ardami's Intro and Be Careful

Mrs

The Adventures of Anakin Skywalker's Little Sister Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the day of the dirt bike race and I was psyched. I got out of bed and got dressed into my biker outfit. And it was black with purple out lines and the helmet was also black and had a black rose with purple outlines and had a shield to protect my eyes. I went into the kitchen to get breakfast and saw a plate full of food and a not that said:

_Dear, Nasere_

_Had to go out and get something. _

_Will be back soon._

_Hope you like your breakfast._

_Love,_

_Big Brother_

I smiled at the letter because it was written sloppily and that Anakin only writes this way when he is in a hurry. _I wonder where he went?_ I thought. Then he walked into the kitchen with a shopping bag. I looked at it curiously. "Don't even try it Nasere." Anakin said. "Try what?" I asked. "Okay good your not trying to read my mind and see wants inside this bag." He said. "I would never do that big brother…. I mean master." I said with a smirk. "Just finish your breakfast and lets get going." He said. "Already done!" I said and ran to grab my keys for my bike.

When we arrived at the bike stadium we went into what Anakin and I called the "Gas Tank" because it always smelled like gasoline. When we walked in I heard someone call me. "Nasere! Nasere is that you!" I turned around and saw my best friend from my home planet of Earth, Ardami. I hadn't seen her in years. "Ardami is that you? I can't believe it what are you doing all the way up here!" I said. "I'm here to race and here to be with my father Obi-Wan Kenobi." She said. "Wait did you just say that Obi-Wan Kenobi is your father?" I asked. "Well he's my adoptive father." She said. "Okay, okay I understand." I said, "But are you racing with the other team?" "Nope. I'm the replacement for Jaylinn on your team in case something happens to her." She said. "Awesome! Lady Rider is back in action baby! Hahaha!" I said. She laughed. "I can't wait to race. It'll be just like old times." She said.

After we finished talking the competing team came over to "greet" us. The leader greeted me in Huttsen (I'm putting it in partly-English though so you can understand) "Hello I am Esmeralda daughter of the greatest pod racer in the galaxy Sebulba." She said. "Oh your Sebulba's daughter. Well do I have something to tell you? See this man right here? Yeah well this is Anakin Skywalker. He beat your daddy in a pod race when he was 10-years-old." I said to her. "Sleemo you will never win this race Jedi poodoo. You are no racer! You have no dignity. You sleep with your brother!" She said and walked away.

We lined up our bikes while Anakin and Obi-Wan sat in the crowd to cheer us on. "RACERS…START YOUR ENGINES!" The announcer said. "Let me introduce to you our first of our two teams TEAM SEBULBA!" he said. Half of the crowd cheered and the other half booed and hissed. "Now let me introduce last years champions…. TEAM MAGICS!" he said. The entire crowd cheered for us as the seven of us road fast onto the track. Then out of nowhere Esmeralda rammed her bike into the back of Jaylinn's and Jaylinn ran right into the sidewall. "JAYLINN!" I screamed. The medics took her off of the track and Ardami came on with here bike. "You saw that this would happen didn't you?" I asked her. She nodded her head and we lined up to start the race. _'She is just like her father be careful Nasere.'_ Anakin said through our bond. _'I will big brother.'_ I said back to him.

"RACERS………………………... ON YOU MARKS……………………… GET SET

CLIFFHANGER!! XD

R&R Please! Anonymous Reviews Accepted! XD


	6. Dangerous Stunts

Mrs

The Adventures of Anakin Skywalker's Little Sister Chapter 6

Recap: "RACERS………………………... ON YOU MARKS……………………… GET SET….

Chapter 6

"GO!!" The Announcer shouted and we were off. I pulled hard on the throttle and the bike speed from 0 to 120mph in about 2 seconds. We were on the first turn were there were the dust hills. Esmeralda was in the lead and Ardami was right behind her. '_Wow Ard got better.'_ I thought. I was right behind Ardami now and then I went beside Esmeralda. She looks over and tries to cut me off! '_Hey Squirt watch it.' _Anakin says through our bond. _ 'No problem Brother.' _I say back. '_Watch out for Ardami to.' _He says. _ 'Sure but why?' _I ask_ 'I'll tell you later.'_ Anakin says._ 'Okay.' _I say. BAM! I turn to look behind me and there was Ardami against the wall of the track, pinned by one of the other riders. "ARDAMI!!" screamed Obi-Wan. "Move over walrus breath!" I hear Ardami say. "Why don't ya make me ya sissy." Not the best move the dude made. WAM! "One of the riders is spinning out of control and …OOHHH! That'll be sore in the morning!" I laugh as Ardami catches up with me. "No one messes with Lady Rider!" I say. "Dang straight." Ardami says back. We're near the racing finish line when BAM! Esmeralda comes out of nowhere and hit's Ardami's bike and sends it crashing to the dirt! "ARDAMI!" Obi-Wan and I scream. "No one messes with my friend and gets away with it!" I say as I take the checkered flag. "OUR RACE WINNER IS TEAM MAGICS!!" The Announcer says. "Yes we won the racing part!" I say as I walk into the hanger. "Congrats little sister." Anakin says. "Hey have you seen Ardami?" Obi-Wan asks. "No." I say. "Dad, I'm right here and I'll be right back." As she says this she stalks over and BOOM! Punches Esmeralda in the face and says, "That's for last time."

(Author's Note: Hahahaha you won't learn more about this till next chapter! Now on with this chapter.)

"WILL THE TEAM LEADERS PLEASE GET ON YOUR BIKES AND GET READY FOR THE TRICKS LEG OF THE RACE!" The Announcer says. Esmeralda and I rode up to the starting line. "SINCE TEAM MAGICS WON THAT MEANS TEAM SEBULBA STARTS THE COURSE!" The Announcer says. So in this part of the race whichever team starts the course first has to do a few tricks. Then the next team has to do those same tricks but one better and Esmeralda always cheats.

Esmeralda went through the course doing cool flips and tricks that had the crowd going wild. Then she got the high ramp. "_Shhff-I thinks she's going for the triple 360-shhff_" Raven said. "I know!" I say back. Then Esmeralda pulls it off and I have to do the track. I rush through all of the tricks with ease and Anakin uses our bond to tell me how proud he is.

I finally get to the high ramp and rev up my bike. I slow my breathing and concentrate. The Announcer says, "NOW SKYRIDER WILL HAVE TO ATTEMP THE DANGEROUS QUADRUPLE 360 IN ORDER TO BEAT TEAM SEBUBLA AND WIN! THIS STUNT HAS NEVER BEEN STARTED AND FINISHED! THE WEIGHT OF THIS RACE IS ON HER BACK…." "SHUT UP!!" The crowd screams.

I then accelerate and go up the ramp. I go through the flip, then the second, and the third. Then half way through last loop my bike suddenly stalled. Everything was now in slow motion. I feel myself falling and I start gunning the throttle suddenly fire shot from my exhaust pipe and the force of it pushes my up to finish the loop. I land and stop my bike sideways. The crowd cheers and the Holoscreen showing that my team won. When suddenly my bike jerks and I start to fall off and my sleeve gets caught on the bike. My weight causes the bike to roll and the bike rolls over me about 10 times before we hit the wall. Everything goes black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CLIFFIE!!

Sorry it took me so long guys.

Hope you liked it.

R&R Please!


	7. Her Secret Revealed

The Adventures of Anakin Skywalker's Little Sister

Chapter 7

Recap: My weight causes the bike to roll and the bike rolls over me about 10 times before we hit the wall. Everything goes black.

I woke up in the infirmary connected to a respirator. The room was bright so I was squinting to see. "Nasere are you okay?" Anakin asked. "Yes" I said. Obi-Wan walked in and said, "Nasere what happened to you? You look different?" He then held a mirror up to me. I gasped when I saw myself. Anakin turned away. "Anakin did you know about this?" Obi-Wan asked. "Yes I did master. It's the secret she asked me to keep when I first met her…

Flashback

Anakin and I talked for a little while longer and he wouldn't stop making me laugh. "You are so funny Anakin." I say after he told me another joke. "I'm happy you like the jokes. I like making people laugh." he said. "Anakin can you keep a secret?" I asked. "Yes I can. What is it?" Anakin replied. "Reveal" I said and then I started to change. My human ears disappeared and my hair covered the space where they once were. A pair of black wolf ears sprouted from the top of my head and my incisors grew longer. I grew fur on my hands and the fur shaped itself into fingerless gloves. A pair of black fairy-like wings sprouted from my back. Finally my lips turned black and my eyes turned a sithly yellow color. "I'm part demon." I said. Anakin nodded but he could not say a thing because he was in too much shock.

End Flashback

So Anakin and I told Obi-Wan the truth about me. He stood there thinking for a moment. "So now do you understand why I wouldn't let you in earlier?" Anakin asked him. "Yes well I guess that there is no way that you can hide yourself now that millions saw you change on the Holonet." Obi-Wan said. "WHAT!" I screamed and sat up and in the process I accidentally pulled out my life-support. "Gah! Wheeze… Wheeze… Cough…Cough." I started to go into shock. Anakin and the Healers laid her back and put her back on life-support. "How much longer do I have to be on this?" I asked. "Just for one more night then you can go back home tomorrow." The healer said. I nodded and turned back to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "So I changed after the accident right?" I asked. Anakin nodded.

The next day Anakin pushes the hover chair that I'm in through the halls of the Temple back to our apartment. As we pass other Jedi they would stop and stare. Some would even whisper to each other. I was getting tired of this and stared growling at them. "Nasere just ignore them." Anakin whispered to me. "How can I when I can hear all of their thoughts and also the fact that my wolf ears can hear everything that they are saying!" I say through gritted teeth. Anakin scratches the back of my ears and I start purring. He smiles and then opens the door to our apartment and pushes me inside. That night I went to bed in my own bed and fell to sleep.

The Next day the council called us to a meeting. "So revealed is your true form is finally revealed to us Nasere." Master Windu said. "Talk about this we must." Master Yoda said. "I understand masters." I said.

Cliffhanger! XD

Hope you like this chapter.

If you want to add anything that you want in the next chapter please send me a review! XD


	8. Her story is told and He goes off to war

The Adventures of Anakin Skywalker's Little Sister

**Authors Note: So hey guys! Yeah I haven't updated this in a few years ^^"**

**Sorry about that… I got major writers block and then starting writing other stuff! That and high school and college got in the way xP I hope you enjoy!**

Recap: "So revealed is your true form is finally revealed to us Nasere." Master Windu said. "Talk about this we must." Master Yoda said. "I understand masters." I said.

Chapter 8

"You've been training as a Jedi all these years but your eyes tell us otherwise." Master Windu said.

"My apologize master but I didn't realize that yellow eyes always meant that someone was Sith." I growl.

"My apologizes for my sister. She is under a lot of stress right now since her secret is now out. I understand this may be hard to comprehend but she is still the same girl you've known for the last 4 years." Anakin said with his hand on my shoulder.

"Open minded we shall be if truthful you are." Master Yoda said.

I sigh and look at my brother and then look at the council and say, "This is going to take a while."

**Flashback 5 years ago…**

**I'm outside playing. It's just a normal warm spring day and I'm swinging on my favorite swing when I hear a weird noise. I don't think anything about it so I keep on swinging. Then the noise comes again and this time it's louder. I try to ignore it but it keeps getting louder. I jump off my screen and look behind me. I scream when I see a huge dark monster standing there. My parents rush outside but are stopped by some invisible force. The monster starts speaking in some weird language that I can't understand.**

**Then he says in English, "You shall be the vessel that holds what is left of my power. I will soon die and my only heir disappeared years ago so I have no one to pass my power to. I have traveled through many realms until my journey lead me to this one and then I found you little one. You are strong enough to wield my power. And so I give it to you." **

**He then says something else in that weird language and I am suddenly in pain. I look down at my hands and see that black fur has grown on them in the shape of fingerless gloves. I felt my ears disappear and then new wolf ones grow out of the top of my head and I scream in pain. I cry out louder when huge fairy-like wings spring from my back. My vision becomes blurry and then clears up. I stand up to see the monster still there.**

"**You are not a half demon little one. A half demon with great power to match your other… unusual abilities. Yes I know about your ability to move objects with your mind, and your ability to see the future. Do not worry; you will be able to change back into your normal form. But remember this. Your body will naturally change to this demon form when it is damaged. And now I must go. It is time for me to end my days in this life." He says as he disappears in dark mist. I walk past my parents still in shock and I go look at myself in the mirror. I see my new wings and the fur and I also see that my lips have become black as well. But the most scary and surprising part was the fact that my eyes were a bright yellow color. I didn't know what to think, so I decided not to tell anyone about it. That was until I met Anakin.**

**End Flashback**

All I could do now was stand there in that awkward silence with my hands… well claws clenched and my head hanging low. I just stood there waiting for someone to say something, anything to break the silence. But not even Anakin would say anything.

I sighed, "I understand if you want to expel me from the order. And I accept my fate. I'm a monster and do not deserve to become a Jedi…" I turned to Anakin, "And I do not deserve to be your padawan nor should I deserve to be your little sister."

Slowly I started to walk towards the door of the council chambers because I already knew what they were going to say. Anakin grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug, crying into my hair, mumbling what sounded like, "Don't leave me little sister" over and over again. I couldn't hug him back. I felt too ashamed to. But it only hurt him more.

Master Yoda cleared his throat, "See I do how hard this has been. Kept a dark secret you have. But expel you we shall not. A Jedi you shall become. Teach you Skywalker shall. Understand we do that no choice in the matter had you when changed you were."

I turned my head so that the council could hear me, "Because of how badly my human body was hurt…. I'll never be able to go back to that form again." I clung to Anakin, mumbling "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"It's okay little sister" Anakin said smiling through his tears, "As long as your with me everything will be alright. Just promise me you'll never try to leave me again?"

"I promise." I said smiling at him.

"I think Nasere could use some time to rest. Take her home Anakin and take good care of her. She is your sister and your padawan after all." Master Windu said with a smirk. Anakin smiled and nodded and picked me up over his shoulder. I squealed and laughed at how silly he was being as he carried me out of the council chambers and back to our apartment.

Once we were back there he plopped me on the couch and turned on a Holovid and said he'd be right back. When he returned he brought popcorn and some hot chocolate and we sat there and watched a movie. By the time it was over I was already asleep and so Anakin carried me to bed.

I woke up the next morning to be pinned under Anakin's arm. He must have still been afraid that I would leave. His arm was too heavy and I couldn't move it, but I wanted to get out of bed. I got an idea and smirked evilly. I reached down and tickled his side and he yelped and woke up, falling off the bed. I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe. He just sat that there with a grumpy look on his face.

"Aw big bwoder, I sowwy." I said trying to sound innocent. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

About an hour later we were in the lightsaber training room and we were both out of breath. Anakin couldn't believe how fast I was learning and also that I was able to keep up with him. Suddenly he got a comm. message from the council. He and Obi-Wan had to go fight the war in the outerrim. I was told that I couldn't go because I wasn't ready to fight like that. It made me mad that they didn't think that I was ready. But I just had to deal with it. After all orders are orders. I just pray he stays safe.


End file.
